[unreadable] This proposal requests funds to remodel space that will be utilized in establishing a COBRE Center in Protein Structure and Function (1 P20 RR17708-01) at the University of Kansas. The space to be remodeled for research use is currently either not laboratory space at all, or is laboratory space that is seriously outdated and inadequate for current and future needs of COBRE investigators. The remodeled space will house a COBRE Core Lab dedicated to protein expression, purification and characterization (Core C), as well as two new mass spectrometers in the new KU Analytical Proteomics Laboratory, a shared research facility dedicated to protein analysis and proteomics research that will also be used by COBRE investigators. The requested funds will also provide an office-laboratory suite for a tenure-track assistant professor to be recruited to KU and the COBRE. The spaces to be remodeled are in Malott Hall, a building that dates from 1957, and in a 1980 addition to Malott Hall. In the older area (third floor), laboratory fixtures and hoods are now antiquated and poorly suited to current needs, workspaces for laboratory personnel are not separated from laboratory spaces, and labs have only one exit. Even in the newer areas (6th floor) the air conditioning and air quality are inadequate for contemporary needs, desk space for lab personnel is intermingled with research space, and the lab layouts cannot accommodate planned new instrumentation without some alterations. The proposed remodeling will remedy these serious age-, design- and engineering-related deficiencies, and will convert 540 square feet of current non-laboratory space into high-quality laboratory space. Recent and ongoing airhandling, electrical and life-safety improvements in Malott Hall make the proposed remodeling feasible and timely. The proposed improvements are sorely needed and will greatly facilitate achieving the specific and general goals of this COBRE. They will also complement substantial ongoing renovation efforts by KU aimed at achieving its stated goal of expanding significantly its involvement in life sciences and biomedical research. The collective result will be a superb facility for research in a broad range of protein-related studies from large-scale proteomics to detailed structure-function studies on individual proteins. [unreadable] [unreadable]